I Will Return
by itsamagicthing
Summary: Uther is not satisfied with the work standard within the castle and so he gives the servants 24hours to prove they are worthy of work. The story is a lot better than the summary.  Some series three spoilers, possibly series 4 spoilers too. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Guinevere woke up to the sound of Arthurs pig-like snoring. She smiled to herself, and rested her head on the Prince's firm chest, as sunlight burst through the open windows. Arthur woke with a start and gazed down at his true love.

"Good morning Guinevere." He whispered whilst bending his head down ever so slightly so his lips gently met hers. Her eyes fluttered open like a butterflies wing. She smiled.

"Good morning Arthur." She replied, staring into his beautiful blue iris'. She slowly lowered her head back down to rest on his chest again. Listening to his breathing as he drifted in and out of sleep. She listened his muffled snores as he fell into another slumber.

As she lay there, Gwen couldn't help but think how they had got into this situation. Ever since the dragon's attack, Gwen had been staying with the Prince, in his chambers. Still, she questioned her presence. She was only a servant after all. What if someone was to find her laying on the Crowned Prince of Camelot's bed?

She was quickly brought back to reality by a load snort. Courtesy of Arthur himself. She took that as her que to leave.

She carefully lifted his arm from her back and placed it on his stomach as she slid out from the white bed sheets. She quickly and quietly tiptoed around the room, gathering her clothes and running into the bathroom.

...

Arthurs eyes began to droop as he listened to the pointless murmering of members of the court, yet again.

Uther spoke up: " I am still not completly satisfied with the work standards of this castle. It seems since the attack of the dragon, the standards have plummeted. My opinion, is that every servant shall be replaced if they cannot keep up."

Arthurs head shot up at that.

"Father! You cannot just replace them asif they are merely a piece of rubbish. Most of them have families to uphold."

" That, I know. But if they cannot keep up with the standards in this castle then they shall have to go elsewhere."

The court fell completely silent.

"Every servant within this castle has 24 hours to prove themselves worthy of working in this castle. If they do not comprehend with regulations, then they shall be banished."

"Uther?" Arther yelled. "You can't do that!"

The King spun round in rage on his heels.

"How Dare You Address Me So! You shall remain in your chambers for the next 24hours."

Arthur stormed reluctantly from the court. His heels smashing on each of the tiles as his feet connected with each step.

He flew up to his room in rage. Swung the door open, the hinges squeaked and creaked in strain. Anger shot through his feet as he kicked chairs and tables before slumping onto

the bed and burying his head it his hands.

...

Gwen knelt on the cold, stone floor of the grand hall, scrubbing away, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned slowly around, only to see Merlin running towards her.

"Gwen!"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Uther is giving all servants 24hours to prove that we are worthy of work in this castle. Everyone is panicking."

"Have you spoken to Arthur about this?"

"No. Uther has confined him to his chambers all day."

"What can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do."


	2. 24 Hours

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I'm on holiday, but i thought I should update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to me. It means a lot! Made my day it did.

I promise to carry on updating if you keep reviewing. Cheers again everyone. Change of tense because I only use third for prologue and epilogue. But I should really stop chatting now. On with the Chapter...

…. ….

Guinevere

I scrambled up the stairs to bury myself in my duties. I began by scrubbing the floor of Morgana's chamber. I knelt down, the coldness of the tiles freezing my knees, making them cease up. I shoved my hand into the steel bucket, and withdrew the rag that lay within it, submerged in water and soap. Dragging it out with my bare hands, I heaved as I pulled it out. The rag caught on the side of t5he handle, pulling the bucket over. Gallons of water went gushing throughout the room, and sloshed up the front of my dress.

I stood to check the damage.

Just as I thought. Sodden. I gazed at the still pool of water around me. Oh dear.

I looked down at my dress again. I shall have to go down to Gaius and ask of he has a spare apron. I thought to myself. However, worry filled up my gut.

What if someone was to enter, and discover my empty post?

Then again, Gaius' chamber was only down the hall. I could run there. If I ran, I would be quick.

No.

I wasn't going to risk it. That one would most probably get wet as well.

I knelt back down, and tried to mop up some of the water that covered the ancient flooring.

Wait. I stopped. I heard Uther strolling down the corridor. Spouting his mindless chatter, as always. I doused myself in my work. Scrubbing and mopping, until my arms ached. Well. At least until I heard him pass anyway. I heard him pass. And I slumped down onto my legs, and sighed at the work I still had left to do. Today was going to be a long one.

….

Merlin

Arthur's door was open. So naturally, I walked in expecting some smart compliment: "oh, late again merlin" or "Merlin, you're late you idiot" or something along those lines. But instead, the room was quiet. There were chairs sprawled across the floor. The fruit bowl was in pieces. Arthurs head was buried in his pillows.

"Arthur?"

"What?" He replied immediately.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Nothing." Oh really. "Clean out my stables, shine my chainmail." Well, at least I k now his brain still works. The normal chores have been set. I turned to leave the room, staring back at him. Still sulking in his pillows. I walked out of the room, and closed the door shut behind me.

As I set off down the corridor, I noticed how empty the hall was. Wow. Uther has really got everyone this time. You could almost hear the scrubbing of the floors.

When I actually got to the stables, I didn't even need to go inside to smell them. I did consider leaving them until later, but I couldn't risk an argument with Arthur about my incompetence.

I opened the door; the stench almost knocked me backwards! Grabbing a shovel I sighed before gathering up the mess.

….

Arthur

I decided it was most probably time for me to stop moping and get out of bed. I sat up, looking around. Damn. I had a temper. As Merlin was off, well, being Merlin, I decided I should most probably tidy up a bit. I lifted the chair up to its normal standing position, and sat on it. Didn't get very far. Tomorrow morning. Servants will be banished from Camelot, and new ones will replace them.

What if they send Merlin away? I've sort of started to like him now. The idiot.

What if they banish Guinevere? I don't think I could handle that.

But what could I do?

…..

Sorry it's so short,. I just wanted to write a chapter about the 24hours. I personally don't think it's as good, but hey. I hope you lot thought it was okay. Um. Let me know what you think. Please review. And if you have any contribution or whatever, send them and I will see if I can out them in there for you. I will put you in a mention for my A/N as well! Arthur's part isn't meant to be long because he will have a longer bit later. It was just so we could get a bit of his side of the story. But yeah. Please review.

Much love!

Miss J x


	3. Leaving

**A/N- Hello again. Thought of the storyline quicker this time so I thought I should update before I forget. So yeah here it is. Enjoy **** oh yeah and by the way before I forget. I forgot last time, and the time before but I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Only my love. Sorry for any mistakes or whatever but I'm sure you guys can figure out what I mean. But on with the chapter. **

…..

**Arthur**

The day was here. Oh gosh. Here goes nothing, I thought as I strode into the court room. Light flooded through the windows, and cast radiance on my Father's sour face. He scowled at me before turning around and thrusting himself on the throne, before leaning forward to stare at me.

He signalled with his eyes that he wanted me to stand next to him, like his little puppet. But I felt defiant and so I went and stood next to Sir Leon instead, before shooting him a scornful stare.

Our inner argument was paused as the door creaked open again. A flood of servants, maid and chefs channelled into the room and stood in an orderly line before all bowing and curtseying in unison.

"milord." They all chorused. He nodded to tell them they could return to normal.

He started "You all know why you are here. I have conversed with the court and I have lists of all the staff in the castle. The names I read out may continue working here, and shall stand on the left. The ones who are not called out shall stand on the right." He scanned the sea of hands.

Gaius strolled over to Uther, Several scrolls laden in his arms. He handed over the first set.

Uther spoke again "We will begin with the cleaning staff." He unravelled the parchment. "When I call out your name, move to the left. Peter Smith, James Wightman, Rebecca Culbert, Henry Eggleston, Thomas Franklin, Amelia Braxton., Adam Bastian, Leanne Scotte, and Sarah Bennett. These nine ppeople have shown hard work and dedication to their work in this castle and have therefore earned their place here. The fourteen remaining servants, can you stand to the right."

I was shocked. Fourteen staff members! Ridiculous. Uther heard my frustration and shot me a look. He stood and collected another scroll from Gaius.

He carried on reading scroll after scroll. Stray sobs were drifting from the sides of the room -Mostly from the women, but some men too. After he had finished the main categories kitchen, cleaning, laundry, errand runners and others, he began with the man servants.

"Merlin, Anna Matthias, and Samuel Blunt and…"

Please say Guinevere, please say Guinevere…

"And Enid Florence." He stated.

…

**Guinevere**

Instant tears sprang to my eyes. My vision hazed up. My hands flew to my mouth to stop my pathetic sobs. I quickly walked to the right side of the room, as the left side was dismissed to continue with their duties.

Morgana flew to my side and wrapped her arms around me.

"Uther." She said, in a deep sincere tone. "What has Gwen done? She has been my maid for as long as I can remember, and has done nothing but serve me well."

Uther ignored Morgana and she spoke louder because of it.

"Uther!" she screamed, unravelling her arms from behind my back.

He spun around at that, and frowned. He spoke in a deep, calm voice.

"You cannot address me as such. I am your sovereign. Your guardian."

"If you were a good sovereign, you would not be robbing these people of their welfare."

"If their standards are not up to mine then there is nothing I can do."

"You are the one who casts judgement on these situations" She cried, exasperated.

Uther turned around again.

Arthur piped up.

"Father! Gwen has served Morgana well for many years, and Morgana has never complained!"

"Arthur, stay out of it, it has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does!" I shouted.

"Why do you care so much Arthur?"

I looked at Gwen; she was looking straight at me now, no longer at the ground.

I gulped.

"I don't." I said, regretting it instantly. I heard her breathe in sharply. "Morgana does and if she is satisfied with Gwen's work then-"

"But I am not satisfied! Leave me."

Morgana turned to leave, Uther grabbed Gwen's arm.

"You have until tomorrow morning." He said, and let her go. She curtseyed.

"Milord. She mumbled. She turned, and practically ran out the room.

I followed.

…..

**A/N- So what did you think? Let me know. Please review! This chapter was a lot harder than I thought. I was in the zone at the beginning and the end sort of trailed off. But anyways. Let me know. Ideas are always welcome. **

**Much Love!**

**Miss J x**


	4. Goodbye

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm only doing it because I want more A/G stuff so yeah. Here's the chapter. And btw thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Much Love **

**Miss J x**

…**.**

**Arthur**

I sat in the dining chair, feet on the table, crossed over one another. Merlin came charging through the doors, his dusty boots clumping on the stone floors of the corridor.

"Arthur! Have you seen Gwen?" The minute he said her name I regretted everything "I heard she's leaving and I wanted to say goodbye. I thought she might be with you."

"No. She's not here." I said gazing down at the floor.

Me and my big mouth. Because I'm too damn scared to tell my father that I love her, I hurt her instead, and tomorrow I may never see her again.

Merlin walked over and sat on the other chair. He spoke:

"Are you going to say goodbye..?"

"Doubt she'll ever want to talk to me again after today." Merlin looked confused.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"Wasn't it?"

"You have to say goodbye, you love her, and she loves you." At that I sighed and walked over to the window. I heard Merlin stand and leave the room.

It was almost sundown. Perfect. I would go and see Gwen as soon as it was dark.

…

**Guinevere**

I gazed around my tiny little cottage, well shack. Whatever it was, it was my home. Great big cloth satchels were littered everywhere.

My bed robbed of its sheets. My shelves no longer littered with memorabilia and small pieces of led and fabric and random things that I never had time to finish. **  
**I breathed in sharply, trying to stop the tears. It was only a house after all. My pondering was stopped by a stray knock.

Wow. I thought. I'm shocked! It took me to get fired, so I could get the privilege of having a knock at my door instead of just a random raid of my house! I slowly walked up to the small window and tiptoes so I could just see a tuft of shining black locks. Merlin.

I opened the door slightly, and walked back to my previous position in the middle of the room. He entered. Dragging his feet on the wooden floor. I turned round tears brewing in the corners of my eyes. I sniffed loudly- so unladylike- and finally let the tears flow. I Put my head down to hide them and twiddled my fingers. Merlin quickly grabbed me into a hug, which only made the tears flow even quicker. I was snivelling like a bumbling idiot.

As much as I loved Merlin, and I was so grateful for hugging me, I wished Arthur was here to comfort me. But he doesn't care.

Merlin finally let go of me. I looked down again. Instinctively knowing my eyes would be all red, and puffy. He held me at arm's length, hands on my shoulders.

"Gwen. I came to say. I hope you'll be okay. And you know where I am if you ever need me." He smiled. His goofy, wide mouth smile. I giggled.

"Thank you. Likewise." I forced a smile. He hugged me again. Swaying left and right like we were kids again. I laughed.

"That's more like it" he smiled again. He turned and headed for the door. He held the handle and turned his head to face me again. "Bye Gwen" He shot me a thin lipped smile. I waved silently. And with that he turned and left shutting the door quietly behind him.

I was left alone to my thoughts. Gazing outside at the darkness they call night, I decided it was about time I hit the hay. A long journey awaited me in the morning. I grabbed a stray sheet that was scrunched up on the table. I was just about to spread it over my bed when I heard the door creak open. I guess not everyone knocks then! I walked through my house only to discover who it was.

Arthur.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there. Waiting for him to leave.

"Guinevere I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"You seemed to mean it when you said it. "

"Yes I know, but I couldn't say that I love you in front of my father."

That stung. Oh gosh. Cue the tears in my eyes again, blurring my vision. Arthur's mouth snapped shut, as if he was just realizing what he actually said.

I laughed, although I'm not sure if I was covering up my tears or if it was actual true laugher. I calmed down, my face solemn. My words emotionless "You know. Part of me thought, today that maybe you would show everybody the man you are inside Arthur Pendragon. I thought that maybe you would show them what I see every time you're around me but today has only proven that people can't change. I was wrong to think you would treat me any differently to the other servants around the castle."

"Gwen." I turned. He never calls me that. "I told you. I didn't mean anything. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"But you did. I loved you. I still do."

"What can I say that will make it better? Everything I say, I just get that same answer. What can I do to say I'm sorry? Do you want me to go and tell my Father? Tell him that I do love you. More than life itself! That I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave. Tell him that, if anything happens to you when you're gone I'm powerless."

Gwen stepped towards him.

"You say everything as if I don't care about you, but Gwen, it kills me to know that I can't have you."

Tears fell down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and look to the floor. I walked up to him.

"Do you really mean that?" He stepped towards me. Only centimetres between us now. He bent his head down and kissed me, and in that moment, nothing mattered. What he said, what I said. Right then we were Arthur and Guinevere. No titles or anything to hold us back. Just two people in love.

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, my hands wrapped around his neck. He pulled back first.

"I love you Guinevere Leodegrance." He said gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too Arthur Pendragon."

…

**Arthur **

She's gone. I gazed out of my window. Hoping that maybe I would see a flash of her gorgeous purple dress, or her sweet smile.

Merlin entered.

"Arthur, your father wants to see you in an hour." I grunted in reply. He walked over to me.

"She's going to be alright Arthur."

I didn't reply.

"She left this for you." Merlin handed me a folded piece of parchment, and left.

I opened it quickly and read.

_Arthur,_

_I do not know where I am going or what path I am to follow, but I know I will be okay. I don't want you to worry about me. You have too many responsibilities and I do not want to become a burden. You are a good man and someday you will become a great king. Become the man I see inside of you. The man that is wise and just. _

_I love you. My heart belongs to you, and no matter what happens, I promise you that one day;_

_I will return. _

…

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Let me know please. I message back **** Much Love! Miss J x**


	5. The Return

**Hey Guys! So sorry it's taken so long for me to update, been mad busy with school and I'm in year 10 now so gcse's and stuff. But here is a nice juicy chapter **** needed to get this one up before Saturday you will see why. Series 3 spoilers. Not necessarily in the right order though. I flipped them around a little. You were warned. Enjoy x**

...

**Guinevere**

It had been over a month since I had left Camelot. I had gone to Cenreds Kingdom, one of the closest kingdoms from Camelot and the most hospitable. I had once again retained a job in the royal household serving for the Lady Morgause. She was lovely. She reminded me of Morgana so much. She had gorgeous, long locks that hung way past her shoulders in bright blonde curls, framing her small pale face and her deep fiery brown eyes. She was very noble and polite and was lovely enough to provide me with a home when I got here- a small cottage. Much like my previous one, just at the bottom of town. It had everything I needed. A small bed in the far corner covered by a small screen. A few cupboards scattered along the walls with a variety of pottery strewn in there. It wasn't much but it was home and good enough for me.

As I strolled out of my little shack, tired as ever, bags under my eyes, stumbling all over the place as I drifted in and out of a trance I noticed how quiet the streets were. Strange I thought. Normally everyone is out. Well just the servants. The royals barely ever step food out of the walls unless of a pilgrimage or something.

Then I remembered.

We were all due in court this morning. Damn! I thought out loud, whilst hitching up my skirt and sprinting to the castle, my heart pumping in my ears and blood rushing to my head. I paused momentarily at the steps and tried to regain some kind of composure. I strolled casually up the stairs, briefly nodding to the guards frozen at the doors.

Luckily enough, the meeting hadn't actually started yet. Apparently we were waiting for Lord Godwin who had also forgotten about the meeting, and as he was one of the most known Lords we couldn't begin without him.

I strolled round the room in search of my Mistress. I spotted her on the left side of the room in a gorgeous peach dress, endorsed in pearls and diamantes of all sorts. She wore her hair up in a messy nun with a few stray wisps of hair gaping out of the back. Her eyes were painted with a smoky black shadow. She looked so very much like Morgana. I swallowed down a lump in my throat and curtseyed and sashayed over to stand behind her.

Cenred clapped his hand brutally and stood in front of his throne. His expression sincere.

He spoke "Lords and Ladies of the court. Welcome. We are here to inform everybody that Lady Morgause and I have been asked to travel to the far land of Camelot to bare witness to the marriage of Lady Elena and Prince Arthur."

My heart skipped a beat. I don't think I could face Camelot knowing that I no longer belong there, and Arthur. Marriage? The lump appeared in my throat once again.

"The journey alone would take at least two days, so we shall be gone for at leas 10 days." He continued. "Until we return, the city shall continue to run as normal, and any misconduct of sort shall be dealt with on penalty of death. You are all excused."

He didn't wait for any questions of any sort. Everyone drained from the court.

Morgause approached Cenred.

She turned to me "Gwen, could you excuse us please?" I curtseyed and left. When the doors had shut behind me I lent against the opposite wall. How could I face them all again..? And Arthur. How could I look at him knowing he was now definitely never going to be with me? I always knew it would come to this. But so soon? I walked quickly down the corridor and dived into the nearest alcove. Putting my hands over my mouth I chocked on my own sobs.

**Morgause**

I grinned as I strolled towards Cenred

"How did you convince Uther? He hasn't spoken to you in years"

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets. Plus, you need to get to Morgana. You are her sister. Together you could make a great alliance. Camelot will fall. Albion will never be born and magic will return to the realm. "He smirked meeting me halfway.

I stepped back.

"I hope your right. I'm not the one in danger if you're wrong" I added smirking as I turned and exited.

"Will you uphold your side of the bargain?" he questioned. I pivoted where I stood.

"a magician never reveals her secrets" I grinned whilst strolling out of the hall"

**Arthur**

"I am not marrying her!"

"It is your duty to the kingdom!"

"I refuse to marry someone I do not love. If I am going to rule this kingdom it will be with the help and support of a woman I love!"

"That is not an option Arthur!"

"Why not? You loved my mother and you ruled better because of it!"  
"That was..." he paused. "Different."

"How? You loved her. She loved you. I hope to have the same one day!"

"You are to marry her and that is final. I will see you at dinner." He stated firmly, marching out of the room.

I slumped onto my bed, burying my head in my hands.

I didn't want to marry any woman that wasn't Guinevere. It had been over a month and still I could help but think about her all the time. The way she would always speak with such nobility and modesty. The way she always thought about others before herself. The way her hair used to hang in gorgeous chocolate curls around her face. The way her eyes spoke with suck emotion.

God I missed her.

What I would do for just another five minutes with her.

I was rudely interrupted by my clot pole of a servant.

"Arthur! Look what I've got!" I looked up at him. Must have been with some venom because his goofy grin turned into a solemn expression. "It's the list of guests for your wedding, and I think you'll be quite happy."

I snatched it from his grasp. He pulled his hand back slowly, like a child who had just been told off.

I gazed over the list, reading out the few names that interested me.

"Lady Margaret. Lord Godwin... Lady Vivian... King Olaf..."

I gazed up at Merlin. My face shocked. He nodded and smiled. I gazed back down at the paper. Reading it aloud to myself as if to confirm it.

"...Guinevere Leodegrance..."

**Guinevere**

In placed the last of my essentials into my cloth satchel and repeated my checklist in my head, saying some of it out loud absent mindedly. "... Pink dress, corset... shoes..."

A knock at the door shocked me out of my trance. I strolled over to the door to see a knight awaiting me. I quickly grabbed my satchel and left without a backwards glance.

I jumped onto my horse as we set out on our journey. It was the crack of dawn. We would travel all day until night fall and by then we should only be an hour our so trip to Camelot.

...

The night was cold, and I couldn't feel my limbs for half of it, but the dawn brought a gorgeous morning sun. Perfect for travelling. We were only an hour's ride from Camelot now and my nervousness was beginning to set in. My heart started to beat harder with every trot of the horse. I gulped down my anxiety.

...

We reached the draw bridge of the Kingdome of Camelot. Blood rushed to my head and my ears. I could feel them burning intensely.

As we rode through the lower town, those who recognised me waved and pointed. I tried not to seem overly bothered, and I focused on trying to get to the castle. It was barely midday so we had plenty of time to get to the castle and settle into our chambers, or quarters in my case.

I dismounted my horse in the centre of the court yard, and a knight took it away to the stables while another carried my satchel.

Uther was there to greet us at the door, as was Morgana, Merlin and... Arthur.

Uther grabbed Cenred into a many shake and hug and kissed Morgauses hand. Arthur did the same. I curtseyed keeping my head down. Arthur avoided my gaze altogether. Whereas Merlin cam over and grabbed me into a huge cuddle.

"Gwen! I missed you! How have you been? What you been up to..." he bombarded me with as many questions as he could ask in a breath. I smiled and we strolled of around the courtyard, having a good old talk like the old days.

...

I left Morgauses chambers just after nightfall. We decided to miss dinner as they were both tired from the travelling, so after helping her prepare for bed I returned she gave me the night off. So I thought I would go and familiarize myself with the castle again.

I had been strolling for a while when a pillow went cavorting out of an open chamber door.

"NO MERLIN YOURE AN IDIOT!"

I recognized that voice anywhere. Merlin sprinted out of the room leaving a puff of smoke. I stuck my head round the door.

"Guinevere."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude... I..."

"No, its fine" he interjected. "Come in."

"So Congratulations."

"On what?" he clocked "oh. Thanks"

"Your welcome" I looked at my heels

"Guinevere, you must know that I do not love Elane. My feelings for you have not at all changed and I will do anything I can to stop myself from marrying her"

"Arthur you cannot do that"

"Yes I can! Is what I want really that insane?"

"Yes. It is from anyone's perspective, but yours and mine."

"What will you do if I marry her?" He stuttered, holding back the tears.

I gulped.

"I will watch you grow into the king that Camelot deserves."

...

**What did you think? I think I got Cenred a bit wrong. But let me know. They make my day. Review **


	6. Duty Calls

**Hey guys. I did say I would update soon! I thought I should do two sufficient chapters because when I go back to school it will be a lot harder to update and whatever. Thanks to everyone who added me as an author and added my story, and to all those who reviewed. It means a lot and as long as I know people like the story it gives me more motivation to carry on. I don't own Merlin. Bla bla bla **** on with the story anyways. R&R. Enjoy x**

**...**

**Arthur**

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I couldn't watch Guinevere stand there like there was nothing wrong, watching me, staring at me, walking down the aisle to hold the hands of a woman I didn't love. Although, my father didn't agree, and as I sat on my bed, for the third day of isolation, I wondered whether Guinevere would visit me. Obviously, she was busy, as you should be when there was still over a hundred lords and ladies residing within the walls of Camelot. Father had been reluctant to send them home and suggested they stay until we could sort out some sort of entertainment. I did suggest a feast, but it was quickly dismissed courtesy of my father. And ever since that dismissal I hadn't seen or heard from him.

Merlin wandered into my chambers with a tray of food, and placed it on my table.

"Rise and shine!" urgh. I hate it when he says that.

"Hmm."  
"What's up with you?" he asked

"I don't know Merlin? Perhaps it's the fact I've been trapped in my chambers for the last 72 hours with no one for company apart from the rats and you on occasion!" I yelled. He really was a plank sometimes.

"Okay!" he said. Raising his hands and lifting his eyebrows. "I was just going to say." He continued leaning over. "You're free to leave your chambers whenever you like, the king would like to see you before you gallivanting though"

I looked up. Shocked. Freedom! I leapt up and headed straight for my door.

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Merlin called after me. No. Not today. I have things to do people to woo.

...

**Guinevere**

Morgause had given me the day off today so I thought I would take a stroll down to the meadows. Hadn't been there since I left and I always loved it there when I was a little girl. I walked down the corridor, back to my quarters to fetch my basket. Might as well pick some flowers whilst I am down there. I'm sure Morgause would appreciate them, Morgana too perhaps.

I looked at my surroundings- the lower town. Gosh! Id missed this place. I was startled from my mesmerizing by a familiar voice.

"Gwen?"

I looked at the woman calling my name.

"Rebecca?"

We ran toward each other giving one another a big, tight squeeze.

"God! I missed you!"  
"Likewise!"

"How've you been? You look well!"

I looked down at my attire. I decided not to wear my usual dress. Instead I opted for a brown pair of trousers, my white shirt, and my brown boots and belt.

"Thank you! You too." I said looking her up and down. Rebecca was lovely. She was quite small, with pale white skin and piercing green eyes. "How've you been?"  
"I've been fine. Busy as ever! I'm the Lady Morgana's maid now" my eyes opened wide at that.

"Oh really!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Morgana couldn't have missed me that much. Then again, it had been over a month, or was it two. The answer escapes me.

"I managed to get roughly the same job also" I added. "I am maid servant to the Lady Morgause in Cenred's kingdom"

"Oh!" she replied gleefully "lovely. Twins we are, eh?" she said elbowing me playfully. I giggled. She always made me smile. "Anyway. I have lots do Gwen. But hopefully we can have a proper catch up soon, eh?"

"I'm sure of it" I said, pulling her into another hug, before releasing her in the opposite direction.

"See you Gwen!" she waved.

I smiled as I turned round and carried on my walk.

...

**Arthur**

Running through the corridors of the castle, i stopped abruptly when I reached the council chambers. I heard my fathers drowning voice wafting out. I walked in.

"Ah, Arthur" he said turning to me.

"Father "I nodded. I turned on my heels to regard the guest on the other side of the hall "Cenred."

"Arthur." He shot back. Taking his leave as he did so. The doors slamming shut behind him.

I turned to my father.

"What was all that about?" I asked, puzzled.

"Hmm? Nothing. His usual drabble."

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Oh yes. I hope you understand why I did what I did?"

"Hmm."

"I did it because, not only did you make me look a fool in front of the whole kingdom as well as others, but you also ruined my alliance with a certain kingdom!"

"you cannot honestly expect me to rule a kingdom happily, with a woman i feel nothing for!"  
"then obviously, you are not ready to become King." He whispered. Close to my face before leaving again.

...

i strolled down the dusty road of the lower town. I seemed to be walking in slow motion compared to everyone busstling around me. I needed to clear my head, so i decided to head off to the meadow. Hadnt been there in a while, and i needed some space. So i carried on walking, until i got to the stables. I wasnt actually going to walk down there. One hell of a walk!  
i geared up my horse, and double checked i had everything- because i actually could do things with out Merlin's help, believe it or not- and brought my horse out of the stables.

...

The sun belted down on my face and i was cooled by a lovely breeze that swarmed around me. It really was a gorgeous day. As i reached the meadow, i took the reigns off my horse and hug them up over a small tree by the river.

As i turned i saw someone.

I couldnt miss that face anywhere.

"guinevere." I said, with as much informality as i could muster.

"uh. Um" she stuttered getting up and quickly dusting off her trousers "My Lord" she continued, bowing her head.

I had to laugh. Her face turned pink and she lloked at her feet.

"just call me by my name, there is no one else here, and even if there was you dont have to be so formal all the time" i said, walking past her to go and sit under a tree, overlooking the meadow.

She turned and faced me. Biting her lip. Unsure of what to say next.

"i dont bite" he said, patting the grass next to me.

...

**Guinevere**

"what brings you here?" he questioned, still staring at the view before him.

"uh. I dont know really. Just needed some space" i answered.

"hmm. We are more alike than you think then" he said. Then he turned his head to me, still with the same expression. "why didnt you write to me after you left?"

Maybe because i had lots to tell you. Maybe because I'm a servant and your a prince. Maybe because...

"I.. uh. Dont know."

"hmm" he grunted rather sadly. He changed the subject. "my father isnt happy with me."

"Why not?"  
"Because there are now over a hundred members of all courts over the land that have had a wasted journey, because I couldnt-wouldnt- marry." He smiled to himself.

"Why couldn't you? It's your duty."

He turned to face me, hurt in his eyes. "Because I couldn't marry I woman I feel nothing for knowing that the woman I love was watching me do so."

I was taken aback by that.

"Everyone always expects me to just fall in love with the first woman I see. "

"They don't expect it Arthur. They just hope."

"Well, they hope too much then"

I didn't know what to say to that. Silence filled the space between us for long minutes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you."  
"It's fine. I understand. Your duty must be a burden"  
"You could say that."

I smiled.

"Thank you Guinevere."

"For what?"

"Everything" he said finding my hand and holding it, before looking back out at the meadow before us.

...

**So what did you think? Sorry for any typos and whatever in advance because I'm sure there is a fair few **** read and review please. Makes my day, and makes me update faster.**

**Miss J x**


End file.
